


Playtime

by Ragemerize



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, M/M, Sex, Soft Porn, Testing - Freeform, a little bit of angst?, blowjob, handjob, hotel room, sexual interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: [Sho and Minazuki have got own bodies in this story.]Sho and Minazuki managed to escape the fangs of their father Shuji Ikutsuki. After a tough day of running and surviving they ended up at a hotel, being hit by the realization how different life was outside of the research facility walls. Sho gets overwhelmed by the interior there, finding out about some interesting things he hasn't seen before...





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zakulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakulf/gifts).



> I wrote this Fanfiction for my husband as a gift for our one year wedding anniversary. I hope you'll like it my beloved! Writing Fanfictions isn't my strength but my love for these characters is so strong that I had to do this! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Playtime  
It has been a while since the males found a proper place to retreat to after their tiring escape. To their luck Minazuki's mind was as sharp as ever, he found a way to pull someone into his mind games, making sure that they would be able to rest in a hotel room without having to pay upfront. Life outside was so complicated, it was completely different to what they both were used to. For Sho it was really aggravating, not knowing what would come next, not being allowed to just take what he wanted to have, food, things, fun...

"Uuugh it's so goddamn boring!", the impatient boy whined on the bed, all limbs stretched out. He was a fighter, a machine, being able to endure hours and hours of fighting but running away like this put him to his limits as well in a situation like this. Their life was at stake, they might be chased by Ikutsuki and his lackeys. Normal humans had no chance against them, especially not against Minazuki and his Persona Tsukiyomi but those guys were not normal, they knew how to subdue their experiments, they've been doing it for years afterall. Those were all things Sho just avoided to think about but for Minazuki it was different, he had to be prepared, he wanted to get the boy out of this situation safe, even if it would cost him his life.

"Can't you just enjoy a calm moment for once? Who knows when we'll be able to regain our strength like this. You know how long it took us to get this far and which sacrifices we had to make." Minazuki sighed, he already knew that talking to that guy might even aggravate him more but he still had to say it, hope dies at last afterall.  
"Yeah, yeah I know but fuckin' hell I can't stand this shitty silence!" He ruffled his hair in frustration an suddenly sat up to get up from the bed. A room like this was somewhat new to them, it had installations which they haven't seen before, it was interesting compared to their usual surroundings. At the research facility everything was white, most things worked automatically, it was 'high-tech' how the others called it and for sure there were no unnecessary distractions anywhere. It was all made for the war machines to function at their best, to their maximum capability. Distraction would only turn them weak and useless...

Sho walked around like a roaming animal looking for prey, checking out everything he didn't know. It all looked so old and ragged but it was no wonder, a room like this was used by many people over time but it would probably still offer enough luxury to have a decent time in there. At least a bathroom was in there so they could relax if they wanted. "What's this?" Minazuki's gaze rested on the boy who was pressing buttons on a device, it looked like a cube which all of a sudden lit up and a few seconds later some moving pictures were shown on its screen. "Oh?" It was definitely something they haven't seen before, all they did was sleeping, eating, training, fighting, killing...  
"Hahahaha hey that's so cool! Why didn't we have anythin' like that over at that shit place!?", Sho laughed, clearly being excited about that thing like a child would be. He could be adorable if he wanted but it didn't happen often, his personality was filled with so much anger, hate and solitude, almost a shame. "Be sure not to break it..." Minazuki had to admit that he was also a bit surprised at the sight but he wouldn't show it, he had no reason to. 

"Beep, beep, hahaha! Look there are more things on there! When I press this thing here a few times-...", the boy smashed a button on some sort of remote control, causing the screen to flicker and switch as often as he pressed. "...- some stupid shit comes out! It makes no sense, what the fuck! Hehe!" It was nice how Sho was able to laugh after their harsh escape and all the mental pressure but nonetheless Minazuki's eyebrow twitched, all those switching buzzing sounds were about to give him a headache. "Give it to me...", he ordered the other, holding one hand in his direction, he's been sitting at the edge of the bed so he could keep a close eye on his boy. "Aw man why do you always have to be like this? This is fun ya know! Are ya allergic to that or somethin'?"  
Still, Minazuki moved his fingers in a demanding gesture so Sho finally gave the remote control to him with a pout. "Fuck you!" The mature male let out a short sigh and pushed a few numbers to get a picture in. "We'll let this one run now okay? All this switching is getting annoying, you're not a child anymore." "Alright, double fuck you, you bastard!" Getting all worked up again as usual, that was his boy Sho...

Minazuki didn't keep attention to the screen any longer because it wasn't to his interest to watch other people but it looked like it worked wonders on Sho, the young male was calm of a sudden and watched what was given to him with an interested expression. It was a weird sight, usually he couldn't keep calm for even a minute and now he sat in front of that device, absorbing what was given to him. Maybe it would be a good time to take a nap for Minazuki as he has been exhausting his mind even more than his body, he was the one who lead them all the way here, thinking up their escape route and making sure that they wouldn't be caught.

With a tired sigh he positioned himself on the comfortable bed, folded his arms behind his head and closed his weary eyes. Hopefully Sho wouldn't do anything stupid in the meanwhile but he was old enough to understand the situation...

\--------------------

Hm... It was warm... Pleasant... A really nice feeling spreading through his body... It tickled...

"Mhm...", Minazuki mumbled, still half asleep but getting closer to an aware state. It felt like a pleasant and comfortable dream, maybe he was stuck in some sort of half sleep? When he opened up his eyes for a bit to check on his surroundings, he could spot the ceiling of the old hotel room they've been in. So they were still here, good... Slowly he turned his head to look around, unconsciously looking for Sho, it was easy to spot that guy because of his fiery red hair but the position he's been in was pretty odd. What was he doing...  
A loose grown escaped the mature male, he didn't know why though... He felt so good, almost energetic all of a sudden when he realized what was going on. A rush of adrenaline shot through his body, Sho was kneeling in front of him, holding a grip on Minazuki's pants to keep them pulled down and he's been licking his- "What are you--!", he tried to interfere but those weird touches shot more of the pleasant sensation through his body, causing him to lose focus for a fraction of seconds.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you..!", he tried once more and took a grip of Sho's hair to pull it up, that was the only thing he could do, his body felt almost paralyzed at this point, being caught up in a net of pleasure. The gaze on the other his face was playful, there was even a hint of joy in it but a... sadistic one. He licked his lips. "I've seen this on that screen and wanted to try it out! They've been screamin' and shoutin', you never scream so... it's time to break ya!" He chuckled, licking the tip of Minazuki's pulsating center once more. "W-what... Are you kidding me...", he growled, how could that guy have such a weird way of thinking? It was too irrational for Minazuki to follow no matter how hard he tried to! There was nothing shown on the screen by now when he tried to get a glimpse, looked like Sho turned it off at that point... "If I can't make others scream with fighting, I at least wanna make someone scream with this shit. They've been sufferin' so much and in the end they've been weak, hahaha...!"

Why would he want to weaken his partner though? Maybe he just wanted to keep up his tough and carefree facade?

Minazuki tightened the grip on Sho his hair but it didn't keep him from going on, instead it was almost as if he poured more oil into the fire and gave him even more reason to keep this unnecessary situation going. With force the other readhead pulled his head lower again to continue licking and sucking his temple, it was so warm and wet... It didn't take Minazuki long to shake a little, he's been forced to let go of the other in the progress because he felt so weak all of a sudden. It started to burn but... it wasn't bad, it felt nice, just really pressuring to a point where it was hard to endure..!  
"Ugh..." Sho suddenly stopped. "This is soooo boring... Let's do it different..." Minazuki frowned, it all felt nice but he couldn't quite figure out yet what all of this was for, what its purpose was to do things like these. It only felt nice but was that all there was? "I've seen more they did, that'll definitely make you scream hahaha!" WIthout hesitation Sho got off the bed and took off his pants and shorts, it was nothing Minazuki didn't see yet but somehow it awoke different feelings within him at this point.  
Was he scared or maybe even excited? It was difficult to say... There was no doubt that Sho also reacted to this, his... center of attention looked like it was about to burst, just like his own.  
To make things even weirder, he started to rub it a little before he crawled back onto the bed, moving all the way to Minazuki's head. "You have to make it wet~", he demanded with a chime in his voice. "Are you kidding me..." It wasn't like they agreed on this before? Why should he play along just like that? It was just a child in front of him, wanting to play. There was no reason to do this, right? But on the other hand Minazuki couldn't deny that he was curious, his thirst for knowledge burning in the back of his head. It might be a valuable experience he could make use of in later stages of their life.  
Slowly he turned around, shivering because he's been suffering from lack of attention between his legs for too long at this point. This was for sure a really effective weapon, he felt even weaker than before even though nothing much has happened. It was almost as if he's been fighting for an hour straight... "So I just have to make it wet, right? Ugh you can be so annoying...", Minazuki cursed under his breath but he had nothing to lose. He lifted his body up with one arm and rested on it while he approached Sho's pulsating need, wondering how it even got in nearly the same state as his. Was that guy enjoying it that much already? 

His tongue touched the weakspot of the other, immediately Sho shivered as if he got hit by something. It was... thrilling to see him like that? How... unexpected. Minazuki looked up for a moment before he decided to just concentrate on the act itself. He just had to make it wet Sho said so all he did was to lick it carefully, its tip, the sides, up and down, he also took a bit of it into his mouth. It tasted weird... it was definitely a new experience, if it was pleasant he couldn't yet say though but the sounds his boy made in the meanwhile were interesting. They were filled with weakness, helplessness, is that what he's been talking about? Making someone scream? He could slowly understand the motivation behind it...

"Nhh... Enough you moron..!", Sho suddenly barked and pulled Minazuki's head away from his need, he's been panting heavily already, this act was definitely energy draining and a strong weapon... "Make up your mind...", Minazuki growled, a little frustrated, the feeling between his legs was getting really annoying and distracting by now, how it pulsated, twitched and sought for more attention. Would it ever stop? What did they have to do to make it stop? Just wait? He had no idea but hopefully it would be over soon as it was really hard to endure.  
Sho was weirdly silent compared to his usual behavior, it was almost as if he was concentrated or excited. Kind of arousing to see him like that, what a weird thought. All of a sudden Minazuki felt a tight grip around his thights and was turned around, just to be thrown back onto the bed. "You have to kneel like a dog.", Sho's demands continued, he definitely sounded like he wasn't playing around. He meant what he said and Minazuki had no chance to deny, he had to obey or they would end up fighting and maybe even tearing each other apart.

So he did as he was told.

With an unpleased growl Minazuki got up his knees and in addition he also leaned on his lower arms to keep balance better. "What are you doing, you...- hn!" All of a sudden there was a weird feeling embracing his butt, it was warm and wet..! "Hey, Sho!" "Auuugh come on and shut up already or do you wanna scream more than needed, huh!?" "Tch... I'll get back to you...", Minazuki growled again while that weird feeling got worse, it felt like something got pushed in his butt and moved around, which purpose could that have- right when a possible truth struck him, Sho already decided to get things going faster, as impatient as he was, and replaced whatever has been in there before with his hot need. "Are you really going to..-!" "Shut up, shut up, shut... up!", Sho barked, already slowly pressing his might into Minazuki's butt. Compared to his voice he still seemed to be pretty gentle though, probably because the impact on him was just as big.  
"A-ah..! That hurts you.. t-tool!" It felt so weird, almost as if it was tearing him apart, Minazuki could feel how his legs started shaking, he was growing so horribly weak again, embraced by burning pain. His fingers clawed into the pillow under him, seeking for support during this torture. The weird thing was that he had no control over his body, weak moans fought their way out of his dry mouth despite him trying to hold them back. "Scream for me... I need to hear your screams... Hehe..." Sho's hands took a tight grip of his hips, he bent forward to reach Minazuki's ear to lick it. It sent a shiver down his spine, again it was weirdly pleasant... Why did that guy even get the idea to just do this stuff to him!?  
At this point their bodies fully merged, Minazuki could clearly feel the pressure, Sho's shivering right behind him, his senses were numbed because of all the influences surrounding but their heavy breathing filled the silence in the room. It was so warm and cozy... Despite the situation probably both of them could blurr out what just has happened, their escape, their past, everything. This was just about them for now, for this moment.

Sho pulled back again, ragged breathing echoeing through Minazuki's ears. He felt so aroused, moaning repeatedly because he couldn't hold back. The pain grew less, it switched with pleasure and joy filling his thirsting body. It has been asking for so much affection and finally it was given to him, to them in unison. The movement sped up, slow but steady. It was only natural for both to work together, Sho pushing in and pulling out, Minazuki pressing his hips against him and pulling them away to increase the intense friction they shared.  
Their sounds filled the room even more, at this point Sho couldn't hold back either, his usual laughter was gone, all he did was to groan, to pant and to moan, joining in with Minazuki. Their surroundings merged into one big swirl of lust. Sho's nails digging into the other his fair skin, scarred flesh covered in caring strokes, saliva being spread on Minazuki's back after his dress shirt got pushed up... It was nice... but everything had to find an end sooner or later.  
It was clear how Sho struggled at some point, he's been swallowing hard, grew weaker, his movements unsteady and less controlled than before. He shivered. Panting growing frantic, gasping for air when all of a sudden he cramped up and clawed his nails even deeper into Minazuki's skin, leaving marks for sure. "Aaah..! F-fuck--! Nhh.....!" Minazuki couldn't help but to smirk while listening to the other, an even hotter feeling spread within him while they shared this peak of lust with each other. His own need was still throbbing though...

As if Sho knew that they weren't fully done, he carefully pulled himself out of the sore butt of his partner, struggling with his balance while he sat camly onto the bed for a moment to catch his breath. Minazuki just watched, doing his best to pull himself together but there was no need for it, Sho bent over to him once more and pushed the more mature male to his side, his back being exposed to the raging boy. By now they shared some sort of embrace, Sho breathing into his ear, one hand stroking past his butt, hip and finally again his throbbing need. It felt wonderful, as strong as before, the pressure was so high..!  
Growling hit his eardrums, Sho his tongue played with Minazuki's ear, blows caused him to shiver. Soft biting made it only worse, harsh tickles rushed down the mature one his spines, making everything even more intense... "Ah..!" Another weak moan, Minazuki's legs cramped up, everything grew weirdly numb for a moment, merged with tickling and warmth, his mind grew hazy, as if he lost all control over mind and body. "Hnngh--aah..!" What was this... It felt like he was exploding, liquid flowing out of his throbbing need, covering the other his hand and the ground in front of him as he's been laying close to the edge of the bed. It was... disgusting to see but he couldn't be bothered by it, all that mattered at this point was the feeling of joy and pleasure rushing through his body. If his screams were enough for Sho to be satisfied?

The young boy stroked past the center for attention a few more times before he stopped moving, still panting into Minazuki's ear, exhausted... He didn't move away yet though, it was as if he sought for this, attention and being close to someone. Most of the time they just argued but this evening was different, as if some closed door got opened for at least a bit, allowing him to approach his mature partner. Minazuki was about to say something but he got interrupted by the other.  
"Don't you fuckin' dare... Shut up..."  
Minazuki smirked, taking Sho's shaking hand to pull it up a little, holding it tight, a blanket all of a sudden covering their cooling down bodies.

"I'm here... We're in this together."


End file.
